


Flowers For Caleb

by stratusdreams



Category: Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Written for Yume Week Day 2: "Flowers"
Relationships: Caleb/Self Insert
Kudos: 2





	Flowers For Caleb

Warm sunlight streaked through the tree branches, dappling the ground in a lovely golden glow. Millie closed their eyes and let the sun beat down on their pale face. A light breeze lifted their hair and they felt at peace. Caleb was lazing with his head in their lap. His hair, once ragged and matted, was soft with months of diligent care. He’d been using their shampoo and conditioner, and Millie had gifted him a hairbrush. It wasn’t really all that great of a gift, but Caleb had been deeply moved by it, and he treasured it more than anything. 

Their fingers drifted through his chocolate brown locks, and he stirred in his light sleep. Millie picked a nearby daisy, keeping much of the stem intact. They began to braid a small section of his hair, weaving the daisy’s stem into the plait. They watched his face, examining his sweet laugh lines, the shallow dimples in his cheek, and the crows’ feet perched at his eyes. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. Millie thought that his freckles looked like a hundred little stars on his skin, and they mentally catalogued the constellations they could discern. 

Millie picked another daisy and wove it into the braid as well, and another, and soon, Caleb had a small garden in his hair, held tight with one of the extra hair ties Millie kept on their wrist. They started a braid on the other side of his head, giving it the same treatment. Caleb’s eyes flickered open once, but he drifted back to sleep within seconds. He loved having his hair played with. 

It was one of his many quirks. The first time Millie had played with his hair, he’d been totally caught off-guard. The two had been sitting on the couch; Caleb laid by Millie’s lap, not on it, as they watched TV. Millie absentmindedly let their hands drift down to his hair. “H-hey! What’s the -- _Oh_. Oh, that feels nice.” Caleb practically purred as Millie’s fingers gently ran over his head. 

“Oh, shit -- I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?” Millie asked, afraid they’d frightened or irritated him. The last thing they wanted was for him to feel unsafe.

“If you stop pettin’ my hair, I’ll bite ya.” His tone was half-serious.

Millie smiled as Caleb’s eyes opened once more, and his nose wrinkled as he awoke. “Mmm. How long was I out, pup?”

“Oh… a while.” They gigged as Caleb sat up, then paused. He shook his head, the braids swinging in his face. 

“Millie. You playin’ hair stylist when I’m sleepin’?”

“Oh, c’mon, it looks adorable.” He tried to turn around as they spoke, but Millie had him face away from him so they could tie the braids together at the back of his head. “Aww, Caleb! You look like a fairy prince,” they cooed as he finally turned to them. They cupped his stubbled face in their small hands, running their thumbs over his cheekbones. “How handsome…!”

“Now you’re embarrassin’ me.” Caleb huffed and glanced away. 

“Shhhhh. I’m gonna make you feel loved.” Millie kissed his cheek, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them onto his lap. “Caaaal. I love you.”

“And I love you.” He gazed fondly at them; his crimson eyes were so beautiful in the warm, low light. “Now… about gettin’ these daisies outta my hair…”


End file.
